


Meddling with time

by BagIceSacrifice2021



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Butterfly Lila Rossi, Butterfly Miraculous, Character Death, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Lila Rossi, Future AU, Gen, I may or may not have messed up, I'm Sorry, Kwamis - Freeform, Lila Rossi Is Hawk Moth, Lila Rossi wins, Memory Loss, Peacock Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Peacock Miraculous, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Time Travel, i'm soo sorry, miss fortune - Freeform, someone needs to teach me how to plan, until she doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagIceSacrifice2021/pseuds/BagIceSacrifice2021
Summary: Emma, Louis and Hugo live in a world of war, Hawkmoth has won, Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune terrorise the city, with little hope left, Bunnyx takes them to the past. Can they save their future? Will they be able to rewrite the past? Most importantly, can they make it out alive?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just so you know, the plot will be explained in the 3rd or 4th chapter, so you can just start from there if you want. Also the first 2 chapters made me cry, although that might just be hormones (being a teenage girl is fun -_-) anyway this is just something I'm doing for fun so do not expect consistent updates or amazing . If I feel like it I might rewrite it once it's done and actually make it good, but who knows?  
> _ _  
> \\('-')/  
> enjoy I guess :)

A cold, white claw drags through her pale, bruised skin, blood spilling slowly from her shoulder. The cool metal of her earrings no longer comfort her as she forces herself not to feel the loss and pain in her heart. She can't get akumatised, she can't let Lila win, she can't give up on her kids. Pain grabs her heart again as she thinks of the children she hasn't seen in almost two years, the 7 year old who used to make daisy chains and beat her brothers in fights, the 5 year old boy who used to draw with bright red crayons and give flowers to everyone he saw, the 2 year old who had screamed for food, whose first steps she missed, whose first words she never would know. She needed to forget, to let this pain leave her heart, it hurt to remember her best friend who sacrificed herself so that she could fight longer and harder, it hurt to remember the DJ she loved like a brother, who spent every day crying on her shoulder, it hurt to remember her husband who lost his battle, who tortured her every day for fun, it would be a relief to forget, she would never have to carry the guilt, never have to pay for her actions.

"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste, hereby-" She was interrupted by the DJ by her side clamping his hand over her mouth even though it must have been agony for him to do so, and pointing at the man in the doorway, the same man who had just ripped her skin apart.  
"You need to remember Marinette, even if it kills you. Would you really throw Alya's death away for your own peace?" His words ripped trough her heart, he's right, she can't just throw the pain away, she needed to fight, even if she died trying. The pair fall back into silence, both out of tears, the same deep, broken breathing filling the small, dark room. 

They sit in familiar silence, ignoring the sticky feeling of newly spilled blood, ignoring the pain they felt every time they breathed, ignoring the torments of their captor as she threatened their broken hearts. She doesn't blink an eye when her akumatised love hits her and hurts her, only squeezing her friend's hand as more blood drains from her body. The only change in the air comes when their tormentors leave, and the two let out a weak sigh of relief. Time passes, though neither of them could say how long, time became a forgotten concept, no longer necessary for them to track.

"Nino?" Her whisper floats through his head, fear echoing in her words. He simply nods when he sees the man in white leather is gone, and she hears the small rush of air that comes with his answer, her ability to see him stolen by the dark room.  
"I have to do it." Tears fill his eyes for the first time since he watched his wife fall lifeless into his arms, Marinette pulls him into a weak, tired hug when she sees the light from beneath the door reflect on the tear dripping down his cheek. Selfish, that's all either of them can think, but she can't hold the pain anymore, and he knows it.  
"Goodbye Marinette." And it really is goodbye, he knows that not even the miraculous ladybugs would be able to bring her memory back, if there ever was a chance that they could.  
"I'm sorry Nino." She feels him smile gently against her neck, but the tears that mix with the blood on her shoulder tell her that the smile is forced and sad, void of any happiness. She tries to let go, to move away, to move on, but she can't, her arms just wrap themselves tighter around him, desperate to hang on to him, to not make the inevitable decision that breaks apart her soul.

She wipes her cheeks as she pulls away, feeling Nino grab her hand gently, squeezing it three times, "I love you," it became their only communication when words failed, it was all they had left of the laughing blogger who would use the gesture to say hello every time they met, and they couldn't loose that, even if they forgot everything else, they had to keep that gesture. She squeezed his hand in reply, laughing sadly as she did, this really was goodbye.

"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste, hereby relinquish the miracle box, and name Emma Agreste the new guardian." Tears roll down her cheeks as every memory slips away, reliving every second of her life in the few seconds the light engulfs her.

_"I love you M'lady, don't ever forget that." His hand gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, both their eyes filled with pain when they meet._   
_"You can fight it- I- please Kitty- I can't loose you too." He smiles sadly at his wife, not letting her eyes see the akuma that flew dangerously close to him now. He pulls the ring gently from his finger, pressing it into her hand as his lips meet hers, both of them desperately kissing, knowing that this would be their last._   
_"I love you Marinette." The gentle whisper tickles her ear, causing her to smile a little._   
_A claw scratches her cheek, his suit white and cold, his touch biting into her soul, causing her to fall back in fear._   
_"Looks like your luck's run out Little Lady."_

_Her best friend lay in Nino's arms, wincing in pain as he rubbed her hand in small circles. Tears ran down her face, as she stroked Alya's auburn hair behind her ears, singing songs from their teenage years to sooth the dying girl._   
_"You were supposed to wait, you were supposed to meet him, please wait Alya, please, please." A smile danced on her friends lips as she slipped into death, Marinette didn't hear Nino cry as she started begging her friend, screaming miraculous ladybug in the hopes that it would do something. Alya couldn't be gone, Alya was strong, she would get up in a second and laugh it off, but she didn't, everything was falling away._   
_"ALYA! ALYA! PLEASE! Please! I can't- not again, please Alya. Please." The girl chocked, not noticing Nino's arms around her as she cried, not feeling the pain of her wounds, Alya couldn't leave her, because then there's no hope left._   
_"Please."_

_"Mummy! Emma won't give me back my crayon!" The woman smiled at her son, lost in the bittersweet moment, she knew this was their last day together, she knew they would never see her again, and yet it felt so normal, her kids bickering, her two year old crying on her hip. Her heart ached as she called them all inside, sitting them all on the sofa while tears warmed her cheeks._   
_"I love you all very, very much, and sometimes- and I want to- sometimes you have to say goodbye to your- to the people you love to keep them safe." Her breathing became broken, memories of her husband kissing her goodbye as the akuma entered his wedding ring, and of Emma's questions when she told them they had to go into hiding._   
_"Like daddy?" Marinette sniffed a little, wiping away her tear, she had to stay strong for her kids, they couldn't know her pain. She smiled, though any idiot could tell it was fake, holding back the weight of the pain in her heart, protecting her kids from the war raging across the nearby city._   
_"Yes, like Ch- like daddy." She pulled them into a hug as her phone buzzed, telling her that Alix was waiting._   
_"Your going to stay with Alix for a while, okay?" They all nod cheerfully, thinking of a weekend visit, they liked Alix, she let them colour in her tatoos and slide down the banisters, they didn't know how much it hurt their mother that she could never ask Alya to watch them, they didn't know the blogger who was supposed to be with them right now._

He didn't know why he laughed as he held Marinette's unconscious body in his arms, all he knew was that he had lost, he was alone, his best friend had been akumatized, turned into a murderous, insane puppet, the love of his life was dead, gone without a funeral or even a proper goodbye, a smile on her face trying to comfort her friend, his only hope had given up, laid the fate of the world on a ten year old because she had nothing left to live for, and in a minute she would wake up with a smile on her face and the innocence that came with ignorance restored, he was alone, and he was broken, his promise to Alya destroyed, he had given up all hope, and was left all alone, completely broken.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did happen to Marinette after that last chapter? And where did Alix take the kids? Most importantly, which of your favourite characters will I kill off next? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing, cause I'm British (woo fun facts) I've spelt stuff the English way (ladybirds, mum, colour ect) but if it's annoying just comment and I'll change it because I have nothing better to do :)

Eyes red and puffy, her body shaking uncontrollably, her breaths harsh and inconsistent as the gloved hand brushed her cheek, Emma tried desperately to mutter the transformation words, to save herself, but her mother's hand held her mouth shut, and fear gripped at her voice.  
"Little Emma Agreste, all alone in the world," Her chin was forced up, if she opened her eyes she knew she would meet her mother's, the eyes of the person that once loved her, the eyes of the woman who had given her up for peace.

"Let's see what secrets hide in that pretty little head of yours." Emma began to squirm as her mother stroked her head gently, almost like she used to when Emma had nightmares. The once comforting gesture sent chills up her spine, the whip Miss Fortune used as a weapon tightened around her wrists, the pain becoming unbearable. She felt something collide with her head, spots appearing in the darkness of her closed eyes, the world begining to slip away from beneath her feet.  
"Night night little princess."  
As she collapsed to the floor she could feel Chat Blanc's cold, demonic eyes burning into her.

***

The boys watched in fear as their older sister fell to the floor, their "parents" looming over the girl. Hugo fumbled around for the glasses, whispering the transformation words before Kaalki had a chance to breathe. Alix nodded at them, giving them the signal, and the boys climbed through the portal to gather their belongings.

"This- for- hero-" Alix's words broke through her heavy, final breaths, the words barely a whisper as they entered the old Paris, where Emma laid unconcious on the ground, Alix was struggling to stand, and the second Louis stepped through her burrow, she collapsed into a puddle. Through his tears, Hugo placed the letter from her hand into the backpack, before nestling into Emma's side, crying himself to sleep, comforted by her now steady breathing.

***

"Hey Minibug, it's all safe now." Had she really heard that? No, Emma decided, the words were too soft, as though Alix was talking to her seven year old self. She had imagined Alix's words. Emma's eyes fluttered open as she became conscious of the sticky red liquid in her hair. The world was blurry and dark, her outfit damp with what she hoped was water. The soft hand of her brother held onto her's, her fingers traced the scars and cuts as she stroked his hand in comfort. She could feel her other brother's arms wrapped around her waist, his blonde hair tickling her arm.

Emma sat up after a few minutes, adrenaline kicking in as she realised she wasn't in the flat anymore, and from the smell of baked goods and warm summer air, she knew she wasn't anywhere near Paris. Paris smelt of ash and fire and blood, that's all she could remember, war and pain and burning. Alix had probably taken them to a safe place in time, maybe this was the old Paris, the one that Alix had taken them to explore when they were young.

A hand brushed against hers, a hand wrapped in leather gloves, cold, but not like her mother's or father's, yes her parent's were cold, yet Emma could feel the life in them as their hands brushed against her skin, this hand, however, was void of that life, the gesture weak and barely noticeable. She could see tears shining in the dim light, pink hair stained with blood, a large dark mark on her side where the cataclysm must have hit.

Choking on her tears, Emma lay beside the woman who had raised her the past 9 years. She couldn't bare to let her lie alone in her last moments, she couldn't bear to let her see the tears running down her face.  
_"Come on Minibug! Show me a smile, there's no time for tears. We'll get through this together ok? How about we go see some dinosaurs?" Suddenly the crying girl was laughing, following Alix through her portal, Louis tickling her as they laughed at the funny looking animals._  
_"Did you know that once your mummy jumped into a t-rex's mouth?" Louis and Emma giggled, that wasn't true, it couldn't be, their mummy baked croissants and sewed little dolls for them to play with. How could she jump into a t-rex's mouth?_  
_"No way. Mummy would just give the t-rex food to eat instead!" Emma laughed at her brother's comment while Alix opened another portal, giving them a triumphant smirk as she led the two kids into her burrow, Hugo sat on her hip, laughing and playing with the little bunny toy Alix had got him a few weeks ago._  
_"Oh really? How about we go see?" The kids all cheered as they walked out into a small ally, watching Alix detransform with a smirk on her face. They had always loved watching it, seeing their guardian go from a bunny rabbit to their regular old Alix was quite entertaining._  
_They hid behind a car as they watched a girl in a red spotted suit jump into a dinosaur, confused, where was their mum? When they asked Alix she told them they would understand someday soon while chuckling at their excitement. She really did love these kids._  
"I love you Alix." Emma closed the woman's eyes, taking the watch from her pocket as she faded away. Emma knew she needed to be strong for her brothers, she knew that Alix wouldn't want them to cry, but some pain is too hard to hide. The three kids fell asleep in a pile, tears staining their innocent cheeks as they tried to run from the nightmares lurking in their heads.

***

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The spotted heroine threw her lucky charm in the air, the screwdriver exploding into millions of tiny ladybirds that speed around the city, restoring Paris to it's former state. The girl, who had previously been Nightbringer, a villain that forced her victims into a deep sleep, was smiling gently as she assured the heroes she could get home herself, to the relief of Ladybug and Chat Noir, who could hear their miraculous beeping urgently.  
"Pound it!" Her and Chat said in unison, before they both shot off in different directions.

Adrien could hear someone sobbing as he approached his school, he peered down the ally the noise appeared to be coming from, terrified of what he might find. In the darkness he could make out four people, and from the light entering the ally, he could see blood running down their faces and staining their clothes. Adrenaline took over him, even when him and Ladybug fought they didn't get that beat up, and even then the miraculous ladybirds would fix everything. He quietly called on his transformation, glad that his night vision let him see clearly. There was a girl, around his age, with raven hair and bluebell eyes, she reminded him of Marinette, though the shape of her face was slightly different. Her hair was damp with blood, which had stained some of her pale, bruised skin, every bit of him wanted to approach her, to see if she was ok, but the fear in her eyes held him back. Huddled behind her were two boys with fluffy blonde hair, one with blue eyes, the other with eyes a similar colour to his own, they looked like they were in a better condition then her, with barely any blood or scratches. One of them looked around 13, while the other couldn't have been any older than 10. His eyes widened in shock at the fourth person.

"Alix?" His voice was barely a whisper, but he was instantly met with a rock flying at his face, and although he managed to duck out of the way, he could tell the force it was thrown with would have had him knocked out in an instant. He looked back at the girl, now shaking in fear, what the heck had happened to them? He took a step back, gently rolling his stick across the floor towards her feet, which must have calmed her a little because she sighed shakily and picked it up, holding it defensively in front of her and the two boys. He turned his attention back to Alix once he notices she seems a little calmer, and had no more rocks to throw. It was the older version of Alix, the one who had helped him defeat Timetagger, but this time she's not making sassy remarks or calling him nicknames, she's lying lifeless on the floor, a large mark on her side, similar to the one he had when he got hit by Miraculer.

Anger bubbled through him, realising one of his best friends was dead, and if it is a cataclym that killed her, it will most likely be his fault. The children slipped from his mind as he ran to her, desperately hoping there was something he could do to help her, how could this be Alix's fate? She wasn't supposed to end up like this, she was the hero of last chance, when everyone else had failed- They had failed. They were going to loose. And it would be all his fault.

Something smacks the back of his head, knocking him to the floor in a dizzy, anger filled haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise everything will be explained next chapter, a full breakdown of everything that has happened since Marinette said goodbye to her kids to now, so don't worry. I'm just as lost as everyone else and I'm writing it... I probably should plan stuff but I'm also lazy soooo
> 
> Also, is Alix really gone? Can you kill a time traveller? Only time will tell...


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm lazy, I won't check to make sure there is any plot consistency yet, so don't @ me if I've forgotten stuff, it's been a week since I wrothe the last chapter. I spelt wrote wrong but I can't be asked to change that now so hey, enjoy my crappy spelling :)

Adrien woke up, the soft feeling of brushed cotton bedsheets beneath his head. His mind felt cloudy, his thoughts scattered and confused, wasn't he just in the ally? Why did those kids attack him? Where was he now? He cautiously opened his eyes, met with the warm pink room he remembered from the gaming competition, he could see the soft black hair of his friend sat beside him, and instantly knew he was safe, if Marinette was there, awake and ok, nothing bad could happen, right? Marinette turned to face him, concern, or fear, or maybe both plastered across her face, a very different expression to the blushing, happy schoolgirl he hung out with every day, in fact, for some reason, it reminded him of Ladybug, it might have been the determination echoing in her eyes, or the way she looked ready to fight, but Adrien couldn't shake that feeling that he was looking at his crush.

"Adrien? Chat?" Adrien froze. _Had she just called him Chat?_ He raised his hand slowly to his face, his fingers brushing against soft skin, rather than the leather of his mask. "It's ok, I know it's you." He nodded cautiously, though his brain was in overdrive, trying to figure out what had happened. He looked around the room, noticing how everything had been knocked over, torn apart, destroyed. He noticed the red kwami whispering in Marinette's ear, _so she is Ladybug! But what happened in here? Was there an_ _akuma_ _? But the miraculous ladybirds would have fixed everything_ _?_

"Adrien, I think you should go and try to talk to them." Marinette points towards the three kids who had attacked him earlier. He shoots her a questioning glance, confused as to why Marinette couldn't do it herself. The kids must have heard her, because they walk over, the girl holding a hairbrush threateninglytowards him, holding her arms in front of her siblings protectively. The youngest boy seems most comfortable, but even he looks so on edge, his eyes flitting around nervously every few seconds.

"Do you guys- what happened?" The girl flinches at his words, and begins to scowl at Marinette and him.

"We spent the last 9 years-" The older boy sends her a confused glance, as Adrien sat foward on the bed, curiosity painted on his tired and confused face. "It was only two years in real-" The older boy interupts. Realisation spreads though Adrien, t _hat explains why Alix was with them, they must have been travelling through time_. He looks up at Marinette, who has a similar look of confusion plastered on her delicate features, Adrien's heart beat faster, his palms becoming clammy as he stared at her, his heart filled with adoration and love. His mind raced as he remebered everytime he had seen her eyes shine with determination, every time her words were jumbled and her face covered in a gentle blush, everytime-

"Yes. I know that. We spent the last 9 YEARS hiding in different times in history, because SHE GAVE UP ON US, and HE TRIED TO KILL US EVERY DAY!" He turns back to the kids, now shouting at eachother. His heart breaks as he hears the way the girl's voice cracks with pain, terror filling him as she points at him as she shouts that Adrien had tried to kill them. _So that was why they had_ _shyed_ _away from him in the ally, that was why they had attacked_ , because in the future, Chat would try to murder those kids, why? He still had no clue, but he could see tears running down Marinette's cheeks as she hears the girl's anger.

"Emma, calm down, they did it for us." The older boy tries to calm the girl, who was apparently called Emma, but Adrien could tell his attemts were futile, because the more he spoke the angrier and more broken Emma seemed to become.  
"SHE ABANDONED US! SHE MADE US HIDE FOR ALL OF OUR CHILDHOOD! SHE NEVER EVEN TRIED TO BE THERE FOR US!" Adrien pulls Marinette into a hug, he could tell she had somehow let these kids down, or would let these kids down, and the more he heard the less he wanted to know. He studies Emma as his hands stroke Marinette's soft black hair. Emma's eyes are filled with tears, her body shaking uncontrollably as she waves the hairbrush madly around her head in her anger, the younger boy had backed away from her, fear evident in his eyes.  
"Em, she was locked up, we don't know what Lila did to her."

"SHE GAVE UP HER MEMORY OF US LOUIS! WHAT KIND OF PARENT DOES THAT?" _Parent... So this was, is, will be Marinette's daughter,_ and as the dense cinnamon roll finally puts his last two braincells to work, his heart flutters with joy, _my daughter!_

"She knew we'd win Em, she knew we'd fix everything." _Of Course! If these kids are from the future, then Marinette must have known what will happen, she knows we'll win!_  
"That's the problem Louis! She can't get her memory back, she knew we'd win! But she couldn't bear to even try to remeber. I am 14 Louis, 14! I SHOULD NOT BE THE GUARDIAN OF THE MIRACULOUS! I SHOULD NOT HAVE WATCHED EVERYONE I LOVE DIE! I SHOULD NOT HAVE THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD ON MY SHOULDERS!"

His heart stops, him and Marinette have, will, screw up, and these kids will pay for their mistakes.

The youngest boy, who still hasn't spoken, pulls Emma away, back to the corner that they were in earlier, as the girl breaks into violent, uncontrolable sobs, but Louis comes closer, ignoring his sister, and takes the dirty rucksack off his shoulder. Adrien watches as he sits on Marinette's chair, smiling softly, though Adrien could tell it's forced.

"In the future, Lila get's her hands on the Butterfly miraculous, and let's just say, she has no problems destroying the world if it means she get's power." Adrien and Marinette exchange a concerned glance, though neither of them are really suprised that it would be Lila of all people, taking over the mantel of Hawkmoth, _at least it's not Felix._  
"When Hugo was born, she started actually using it, but somehow she found a way to send out as many akumas as she wants. She destroyed Paris, but we were living in a small town outside of Paris at the time. She somehow, when Hugo was one, managed to get dad, I mean you, akumatised." Adrien's heart sank, he always dreamt of being the perfect father, with kids that love him just as much as he loves them, but now he was finding out that that is all it is, a dream.  
"Chat Blanc..." Marinette whispers beside him, fear tainting her words. Louis nods, his hand brushing against a scar on his cheek. Adrien winces, Chat Blanc, him, probably made that mark.  
"Eventually, you decided you couldn't keep hiding away, Chat Blanc would find us soon, and so you sent us to stay with Alix. She hid us in time, we lived in ancient civillizations, went to school about 5 years before you were born, stuff like that. We spent nine years in the past, but for everyone else, it was only two or three. Alix taught us everything she knew about the miraculous, she trained Emma to be a guardian, and Tikki and Plagg helped, oh yeah, right,you left the Ladybug and Cat miraculouses with us, we don't really know what happened once we left in terms of Lila and stuff, but when we came back, you were both akumatised and trying to kill us, it was like that for three months, then we came here." Him and Marinette sit in silence for a while, both their mind racing, filled with this new, hugely terrifying concept.  
"Alix gave us a letter to give to you." Lois smiles weakly, handing Marinette a damp, muddy, crumpled piece of paper, before running back to his siblings.

_Dear Marinette and Adrien,_  
_Please, don't take anything Emma says to heart, she is quite an emotional girl, and has been raised in a... different kind of world. Unless of course she tells you anything kind, in which case, she means it with all of her heart._  
_The future is... not ideal. Paris is burning, thousands have been killed in Lila's rampages, hundreds more are_ _akumatized_ _, including you both, though I hope you understand that this future is not set in stone, and I hope we can fix this, so that the kids can have a real childhood (I'm afraid I might have taken them a little too close to dinosaurs for their own good)._  
_Lila Rossi (you were right about her, sorry Marinette) and Adrien's_ _wierdo_ _cousin, kinda have their hands on the peacock, butterfly, fox, turtle, mouse and dragon_ _miraculouses_ _, though I can't tell if Felix actually wants to be there, or if he's being threatened. They're using these_ _miraculouses_ _for evil, forcing France into a cruel, burning hell (so maybe the dinosaurs were safer?) no one can seem to figure out what exactly Lila is after, power? love? revenge? but she shows no mercy._  
_The kids are here to help you, while trying to change your present could save ours, in case it doesn't, it would be nice for the future to be safe again. You will have to fight Lila, for the same reason you had to fight Chat Blanc before, you need to find the mistake and fix it. The kids (hopefully) have the bunny miraculous, and information, and you obviously have the miracle box, so do your best._  
_Something I think you both deserve to know, is that the future for Alya and Nino is... you need to save both of their lives, please. Knowing that you needed to protect Alya was enough for you, Marinette, to stop Stoneheart, so try to do the same again._  
_Try to get Lois to explain what happened, he's a bit calmer than Em, and Hugo's a little shy._  
_I believe in you,_  
_Alix_  
_ps, past me might want her miraculous now_

The two sixteen year olds exchange a grim look, pain, fear and determination dance in their eyes, the only thing stopping them from breaking down completely is the realisation that the three kids in the room need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yh this wasn't the best but right now I just want to get this part done and dusted soo...
> 
> Also, for the first time in 5 months, I will be talking to an actual human being (Other than my family) because I have no social life and haven't spoken to anyone in lockdown :D  
> I thought I should mention that there won't be a happy ending, because I like writing sad stuff, well it's more bittersweet than sad, but still :)


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am nice (sometimes) I have decided that I will publish two endings at the same time, one will be brighter and happier, while the other will be slightly sadder and bittersweet, but they will follow a very similar plot (because you shouldn't miss out on a story just because you like happier stuff). Also, from now on there will actually be plot!   
> This chapter focuses on Emma's thoughts on her parents a bit, while they might seem unfair, her character has been through a lot. In the chapter she see's some of her feelings (or lack of feelings) as wrong and weird, but that is just her character, emotions are natural, and just because you respond to a situation in a different way to others, doesn't make you weird or different.   
> That was just a warning cause this chapter briefly talks about some deeper topics on emotions and mental health. I probably should put a warning at the start of this book actually.

"Hey?" The girl turns to face whoever has interrupted her precious peace and quiet, groaning when she's met with her mother's bluebell eyes. Emma had always enjoyed visiting past Paris, mostly because no one was trying to kill her, but also because Alix never let them interact with past versions of her mum. 

"Go away." But Marinette ignored her grumble, of course she did, it's not like she ever tried to listen to Emma anyway. The pig-tailed girl settles on the railing of the balcony, looking down at Emma, who lies on the floor, her eyes following the stars and forming shapes in her mind.

"You okay?" The genuine concern in her voice startles Emma, but only for a second, then her mind begins to race with memories of Miss Fortune, and her seemingly caring demeanour. This thought alone is enough to have Emma on her feet, her eyes flitting around, searching for any possible escape. "Ok, ok, I'll stay here, if you'll feel safer?" Emma nods, choosing to ignore the odd wording of her mother's sentence.

"I must have been a crap parent then?"   
"From what I remember, no." Marinette meets her eyes, confused. "But I'm pissed, mostly at Lila and Felix, but I can't take it out on them. And Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune..."  
"Yeah, I get it. It's Hawkmoth or whoever's fault, but that doesn't change the fact the person they possessed triggers those memories, even if it's not their fault." Surprise fills Emma, she never thought her mum was capable of being broken, from the scenes they had seen with Alix, she was invincible, nothing could hurt her. In hindsight that might be why she hated her so much, because Emma had to suffer with all the pain and loss and Marinette never seemed to.  
"I can't see a butterfly without flinching, every time Chat activates his cataclysm I shrink back in fear, any sudden sound sends me to high alert mode, I understand Emma." She relaxes, not loads, Emma doesn't think that's possible, but enough that her feet carry her slightly closer to Marinette, and her eyes stop searching for an escape.

It must have been hours they were talking for, because when Louis wakes her, the sun is above her and her eyes ache with only a short amount of sleep.

"Morning Em." He grins, and if Emma didn't know him so well, she would have believed he was happy. But the sadness that echoes in his eyes reflects her own and reminds her of the pain and loss looming over them.  
"Hugo up?"  
"Yeah, but he went out with dad, something about Alix and her miraculous?" The pain in her brother's voice when their guardian's name leaves his lips sends a fresh wave of loneliness through Emma. Sure, Alix was like a mum to them, but this Alix wouldn't even recognise them, and that hurt more than any torture they had every endured.

"And Marinette?" Her words cut through the uncomfortable silence they had created. Louis shrugs.  
"Wallowing in self pity I assume." He shoots her a look,  
"Kidding! But it is typical of her, leaving her helpless kids without explanation." Emma tried to get on with Marinette, last night had been amazing, the two finally reunited, kinda, but then she left again, and all the rage and annoyance she had left behind catches up with her.  
They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a while, it wasn't fair. Nothing really was fair, so much was unfair that that was the only thought that filled her mind. The world was so cruel, all this pain and sadness Emma had to endure had no definite root, she could blame Marinette for leaving them, Adrien for getting akumatised first, Lila and Felix for starting the second war of the miraculous, the old Hawkmoth for starting the first, Master Fu for loosing the miraculous, the guardians for putting so much pressure on a child- if she played the blame game she would only hate the world. That was why she blamed Marinette, she thought, she chooses the easiest person to target, the one closest to the pain she feels.

After about half an hour of silence, the trapdoor creeps open, The two siblings jump to their feet, full of anticipation and fear, only to be met with a tray of croissants, six mugs of hot chocolate, and a smiling Marinette.  
"Adrien and Hugo will be back in a minute... and the three of you look like you haven't eaten a good meal in months, soo... I brought food! Alix will be joining us as well, but- err- well, she doesn't- this is the past, and err- she won't, well..." The nervous girl put the tray down and rubbed her neck anxiously. Emma and Louis knew what she was trying to say, Alix, the woman who was practically their mum, wouldn't recognise them, at all. Yet for some reason, neither of the kids felt bad about it, it was becoming too normal for the people they loved to leave them, forget about them, or turn on them: it was just a fact of life, the only reliable thing is pain. Just thinking this sent spirals of guilt through them, it isn't right, they should be in tears every time they lost someone, Alix deserved better. And yet loss is something they lived with, they forced themselves to move on, because the sooner they fix this the sooner everything is ok, right? They could break once this was over.

A glowing white portal appears on the balcony, the portal that could only come from the rabbit miraculous. Alix! A pink haired girl with bunny ears and a leather suit steps through first, a black cat themed hero follows, holding the hand of an eleven year old with tears streaming down his cheeks. Two flashes of light follow their arrival, and the two detransformed teenagers sit against the wall, Hugo burying himself into his fathers chest while Adrien mutters calming words to his future son.  
"So you and Adrien clearly get busy in the future M." A shower of hot chocolate rains on Emma as her two parents spit out their drinks in shock. Marinette starts blushing madly, hiding her head in her hands while Adrien stuffs about five hundred croissants in his mouth as he rambles on about something or another. Emma meets Alix's eyes, but the pink haired girl just shrugs, feigning innocence. A bizarre feeling spreads across Emma's face, her eyes closing slightly, her cheeks aching as she smiled. For the first time in a year, she was smiling, really smiling. It was a phenomenon only Alix could cause, but even their guardian had been too on edge for jokes since they returned to Paris.  
"We're here to save the future Alix! This is serious!" The blush darkened on Marinette's face, her embarrassment mixing with annoyance, but Alix only rolled her eyes in response.  
"And we have eternity to do it! Loosen up, the kids need a laugh anyway."

"So your plan is to burst into the future, deakumatize yourselves, make kittens with Adrien, and try not to get killed in the process? Sounds legit, let's go?" Several hours had passed since the brunch, and they still had nothing more than the foundations of a plan, which had left Marinette in a confused bumbling mess, because she was Ladybug, she had the solution to everything, so why was now so different? On top of that, Alix wouldn't shut up about her and Adrien "having some fun"! Louis had said they had the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, but future versions of Tikki and Plagg hadn't appeared yet and Marinette was starting to worry that Lila had them, which was not good at all. AND Emma hates her guts, understandable considering what she was put through, but it didn't make this much easier.  
"Let's just sleep on it, if we don't have a better plan by morning, we'll go with that."

"When exactly are we?" Of course, they had just showed up in some crazy past where their parents weren't trying to kill them, and Marinette's only calendar was plastered with Adrien's schedule, they were NOT seeing that.  
"21st July 2017, we've fought Felix, Adrien's cousin, as an Akuma at least ten times in the past three months, you mentioned he was part of Lila's sick twisted future?" Louis nods, staring up at a constellation in the sky. Marinette could never remember their names, but it looked like a pan, with a baby pan somewhere nearby.  
"He showed up to fight sometimes, according to- Alix said he- He was the one that killed Alya, a month before- Hugo was born." Tears warmed his spot covered cheeks as he hugged his mum. She let a small gasp escape her lips, surprised by the sudden movement, but hugged him tight, her own tears soaking into his greasy blonde hair. Alya is indestructible, she's strong, it's not right, anyone but Alya…  
"Do you think we can fix this?" No. No they couldn't. If things really are that bad… Even if they fix the physical damage these kids will suffer for eternity, because that's the way it works, you learn to live with it, how to subdue it, and sometimes how to ignore it, but when you've seen as much as these three kids, no amount of magic can fix it. But the boy that looks up at her is too old for his body, he shouldn't have grown up so fast, he needs reassurance, he needs hope, he needs her.  
"I promise you Louis, we won't stop until we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first three parts ages ago and now I'm actually having to work with deadlines and stuff, which is harder than I thought. But I want to get this story done so I can start another fic, also, in the future I might do a sequel/ prequel/ side story to this that focuses on future Marinette and Adrien's lives during this, because I feel like it.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so hard to write plot and still use my normal writing style, but eh. When I rewrite this, I will 100% make chapters like this nicer to read. I am also planning a second fic, which will be based around the epilogue that I have written, because I want to write some happier stuff at some point, and this timeline is just so messed up that it's hard to squeeze in happy stuff. 

Hugo's heart races, a mixture of anticipation, fear and hope rushing through his veins. This is it. They were going to win, he could feel it. Alix's portal shines slightly against the dark of Marinette's room, the shape so familiar it's almost possible for Hugo to pretend he's seven again, running away from the dinosaurs with Alix behind him, almost being the key word. After discovering that Tikki and Plagg had been left in the future when they escaped, Emma and Louis had been given the miraculous of multiplication and intuition (the mouse and snake) respectively. The six were gathered around the burrow, each adorned with a sack of food for there kwamis.   
"Shall we go?" Marinette's voice breaks slightly, with what Hugo assumes is fear, but the girl seems determined anyway. A nod from everyone has them stepping through, into the burrow.  
Thousands of windows open up to different timelines, the colours and lights flooding the sphere or time. They stand in silence as Alix searches for the right window.   
"Plagg and Tikki aren't idiots, if they managed to escape Them, they'll be back at the apartment still. Hugo, can you make a portal to get back there?" He nods in response, his eyes are red and puffy, glazed with tears, but anger dances behind them, pain dancing with it. An eleven year old shouldn't feel that, an eleven year old should laugh and smile and live without fear, but like his siblings he had no choice but to say goodbye to his childhood long before it had started. He's the first to step through the burrow, his body overwhelmed with an indescribable feeling, it's warm but bites like cold, bright but he's drowned in darkness, it's comforting but terrifying, full of life and death at once. He's felt it before, the feeling of time, but it's so much stronger now, when he's travelling with a purpose, with a goal, a mission. And then he's there. And there's fire and blood and rubble. An agonising silence settles in the air, and the tears that were clinging to his eyes finally fall.  
"Voyage." He barely breathes the word, yet it echoes through the forest of death, tugging at the tightly woven blanket of silence which engulfs the city. A soft hand settles on his shoulder, his mothers warm, sunny eyes meeting his. Not a word passes between them, yet she comforts him, wiping away his tears, squeezing his hand slightly, enough to ground him, helping him through the portal the others had just entered. A younger version of Alix waves goodbye, since they had decided it was best if she waits in the burrow, in case anything goes wrong. Besides, they can't loose her, not again.  
The apartment is the same as before, empty but for the bare essentials, windows and doors covered in planks of wood. The only difference was the puddle of blood that Emma had created moments before their escape, and claw marks ripping through the walls. His siblings were calling out for Tikki and Plagg in almost silent whispers, no matter where you are in France, Lila can find you, and so the quiet was their best friend.  
A flit of red in the corner of his eye told him they were there, and a smile crept across his face. But his smile quickly faded when he saw what they were fleeing. In the darkness only his manic blue eyes and dagger like teeth were visible, had it been any other situation Hugo would have thought about how much he looked like the Cheshire cat, but his life is on the line, and so instead he turns and runs. It's odd how calming fear can be, time seemed to slow, the distant shouts of his family fighting faded, the only thing he could see were Missfortune's bluebell eyes. He should be a panicked, terrified mess, he knows Missfortune, all that is left of her victims are their screams, and yet he isn't, he knows his fate, and he can't help but accept it.   
_He's running, faster and faster, his feet pounding against the dirt sending jolts of pain through his body. "STOP!" He cries out, screaming at the girl, but she doesn't, constantly out of his reach. Then he's falling, his stomach meter's above him as he crashes towards the fire. He never does hit the flames._  
\---  
"Don't look her in the eyes!" Marinette looks at Emma, slightly confused, but takes her word for it. Flinging her yo-yo at the white cat, whose hand burns with destruction. _Move! Do something!_ A bubble forms around her, the screams and shouts of her team filling her ears but not being processed by her mind, she needs to move, to do something, but she can't. It's like the world is slipping away. Her hands press together, repeatedly, hurting a little, but she just needs something to draw her back to reality. It doesn't work, it never does, when the world slips away she normally just has to wait it out. It's like she can't breathe, gasping for air too fast to actually take it in, her eyes fill with tears, slipping down her cheeks like waterfalls down a cliff side. A white claw dances by her earlobe, but she can't get herself to fight. _Move! He's about to win! Don't let him get it!_ The zip of a yo-yo rushes past her face, but she barely blinks, his hand is pulled away, but his claws dig into her cheek first, blood spilling from four jagged cuts.  
\---  
Louis watches in fear as his mother falls to the floor, blood spilling down her cheeks, Hugo's screams bounce off the walls, Emma's cries of panic fill the room, his Father's shouts of encouragement and fear for "his Lady" mixing with the mess of noise. He runs to Marinette's side first, slipping off her earrings, if anything goes wrong Lila cannot get the miraculous, then he grabs the glasses from his brother. "Second chance!" He slips off to the corner of the room, where there's a small crevice in the wall, just big enough to hide him, but also in the perfect place for him to spy on everyone else. Emma falls first, blood spilling from the corner of her lips as she lies dead on the floor. He twists back the bracelet. "Emma, Chat Blanc, coming for you, now!" His sister ducks, the cataclysm missing her, instead disintegrating the wall. Light floods the room. Missfortune meets Emma's eyes. He twists the bracelet back. Adrien screaming in the corner, Emma's miraculous taken from her dead body. He twists the bracelet. Again, and again. His family dragged away by the akumatized duo. Again, and again. The pain of a thousand attempts blurring into one, his family brutally murdered or tortured, no way of winning. He twists back the bracelet. "Both of you, bring me you're miraculous." He stashes every miraculous away, including his own. A small white portal opens, a gloved hand retrieves the miraculous, ready to hide them in time. Icy bluebell eyes meet his, and he's slipping into a world of nightmares.  
 _It's a warm, summery day. There's no fire, nor screams of pain, they're sat eating pain au chocolat at the park, birds flying happily above them. He hugs Emma, she's okay,_ _they're both okay. And then she's crumbling, slipping away into ash. She's back but this time she's bleeding so much she collapses. She's screaming in fear. She's falling lifeless to the ground. She's pulled away into darkness. He tries to stop twisting back the bracelet, but he can't. Again and again they loose._

_\---_

_There's nothing but light, blinding, destructive light that burns. Then there's his eyes. Icy blue, murderous eyes. "Come closer Marinette!" His words are haunting, but she doesn't look away, she steps closer and closer to the daemon. "Marinette." The whisper echoes in her ears. Everything bursts into purple akumas, the sound of their wings beat furiously in her ears, closer and closer, joined by his calls, "Marinette! Marinette! Look what you've done Marinette!"_   
_\---_   
_Up. The only way out is up. He grips onto the metal bars, using all his strength to pull himself up. And he falls, the floor suddenly dropping, and the bars get closer, closing in and in, and the ceiling gets lower and the floor stops falling and he's stuck and it's too small, he can't breathe. Is it his breathing? No, it's too far away. Marinette is curled up, he shouts out to her, but she doesn't hear, they're both crying, both a mess of tears and pain, both trapped in their own cages, she's trapped by her own mind, he's trapped by bars, he can't help. And then he can. And the bars fall away and he's walking to comfort her. But she screams at him, running away, and he looks down and his suit is white and he can't control himself, she crumbles to ash at his touch._   
_\---_   
_She's running. But her heart doesn't race with fear. She's laughing, and the others are as well. The garden is big, a large bouncy castle sits in the corner, people sit on the grass, a picnic table is covered in food. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! They gather round the table, she sits beside her youngest brother, staring excitedly at the cake while her mum combs through her hair with her fingers, "Happy birthday dear Hugo!" Something is wrong, her dad's smile is creepy and his eyes hold a dangerous look, her mum starts to pull at her hair, more and more aggressively, "Happy birthday to you!" Her brother blows the candles, and the garden erupts into flame, someone grabs her shoulders and spins her round, and she's staring into the icy eyes of her mother. A hand presses against her back, and she crumbles away to nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing the nightmares, I don't know why but it's fun. Anyway, we are (finally) getting somewhere in terms of plot. There will be another part published on Thursday, and I will publish two parts at once, because school is starting again soon, and the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get on with school work and being responsible or something. Also, because it's not clear, Emma unifies Tikki and Mullo which is how she has the yo-yo :)


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot! Also, I told you that Felix has a bigger role to play, at some point. There isn't much else to say, but there will be part 7&8 published on Thursday (hopefully). Anyway, enjoy, I guess?

He didn't move, excitement gripping his chest like a cage, he couldn't help but smirk, cages were Adrien's thing. He was trapped without any power, barely allowed to speak or move without Her permission, not that that had stopped him before. How many times had his uncle been at his feet, begging for mercy? How many times had he broken the Ladybrat? He had given the order to murder that pesky fox, he had created the trap which brought the "heroine" to her doom, he had single handedly earned Her trust. And now he could watch the world burn, and once they were the only ones free, he would dispose of Her without remorse.  
"Felix! Are you killing him or not?" Lila's tone is impatient, she probably has better things to do then rid the world of another pest, still, she waited for him. An ear splitting shriek, a splash of blood, and the familiar silence conquered Paris again. He hated it, how he followed her like a puppy, as though he didn't despise her manipulative, power hungry existence. But it was a job that needed to be done, his cousin should be visiting from the past soon, he could overpower her easily then. All he needed was his cousin's trust, it's a good thing he's such an incredible liar.  
\---

_Pain. Pain and darkness. That was all she knew. Someone pulled her close, hugging her tightly, but she didn't know who. A sticky, warm liquid dripped from her cheek, blood, maybe, but why was she bleeding? Who was she anyway? It didn't matter, she could hear the person laughing, but it didn't sound happy, and there were drops of water running down her back that made her shoulder sting. He was crying and laughing?_   
_"Are- Are you okay?" Her voice croaked and felt scratchy as it escaped her throat. What had happened to her? To them? Their head moved against her neck, no, they weren't okay. She didn't press them further, she didn't know if she wanted answers._   
_She woke up screaming, her dreams were haunted by ghostly blue eyes and white leather, fire and smoke and blood. She didn't know why these things scared her, the boy, Nino, said that it was from before. Before what? She never did ask, but she assumed it had something to do with her lack of memories. Three squeezes of her hand. She was safe. There was nothing to fear, just her and Nino. Just her, Nino, and the little butterfly that landed on her bracelet._

Sweat drips from her forehead, her breaths fast and unsteady. It was unsettling, her dream, like her mind had mixed with her future version's, memories intertwining. Warmth and pressure spread through her back, the feeling of someone rubbing shapes in calming patterns comforted her, enough that she opens her eyes. A cell. Grey stone and rusted bars barely visible with the five of them cramped into it. She doesn't know why she expected darkness, perhaps it was the dream. Her fingers brush against the soft skin of her earlobe. _Shoot._ The simple gesture is a comfort, as if to confirm that everything is real, that she really is a hero that saves Paris from pigeon overlords empowered by magical butterflies, a small giggle escapes her lips, before she sighs in defeat.  
"Are you okay?" She ignores the question, noticing how the boy's ring is missing as well, _so Lila has won, just what I needed on a Sunday morning._ The other three are all still asleep, shuffling restlessly, their minds most likely filled with nightmares. The fight was terrifying, and anything like the life the kids led was sure to leave anyone with eternal nightmares at least.  
"You had a nightmare?" She nods. "But you didn't even see Missfortune?" She shoots him a puzzled glance, cuddling closer to the blonde to escape the biting cold of the air. "She plants the worst nightmares in your mind, you can't escape, and they repeat over and over, driving you to insanity, that's what Hugo said anyway."  
"I was scared, I froze up, I always get nightmares after I feel like that. They haven't been that bad since the original Chat Blanc though."She feels him nod, his grip around her tightening in comfort, a shower of light kisses coat her hair. "Did you-" He nods again, tears begin to run down her cheeks, she couldn't save them, they all suffered because of her. All of them stuck in the same constant cycle of stress and fear while she only endured half of what they did. If she had just been stronger she could have fought Chat Blanc! She could of saved her family! But she crumbled and fell away and now they are suffering and it's all her fault. All her fault. She's a horrible person. She let her family suffer. She let Alya die in this future. Let Nino die. Left the world on the shoulders of some kids.

"I was hoping you would be awake." The voice cuts through the air, bouncing across the walls and piercing their ears. _Lila._ The kids (she should probably find something better to call the trio, with Emma being her age and all) were suddenly awake, seeming ready to flee at any second. Marinette doesn't blame them, Lila's destroyed their lives, stolen their family and tortured them, she's ready to murder Lila though, ready to wipe that stupid, evil smirk off her stupid face.   
"What do you want Lila?" Her voice is louder than she expected, stronger as well, if she was looking in from outside she might almost believe she had a chance at defeating Lila, but she isn't an idiot, she knows the smallest thing can break her now.  
"Your miraculous, of course! But _someone,_ " Louis screams in pain as her cane smashes against his cheek, "decided to hide them from me." Another scream.  
"Leave him alone!" The laugh that follows stings like a snake bite, hate and fear spreading like venom through every vein in her body. "Someone needs to pay Darling. Would you rather it were you?" Marinette can only nod. Someone needs to protect these kids, and as their mum, _I'm a mum!_ it's her job to do that. It's killing her watching them suffer anyway.

"M'lady-" A warm hand wraps around hers tentatively, she meets the pleading eyes of her partner. "No Kitty! You'll get your punishment eventually, promise, but for now I need your girl. The brat has caused me enough problems!" Marinette pulls away from her partner's grip, only to be met with… Adrien? Grown up?   
"Take her away Felix!" _Felix! That manipulative, forceful little di-_

His grip loosens once they escape Lila's gaze, pulling her to one side he squats down to meet her eyes. His eyes are warm and comforting, nothing like the cruel manipulative glares he normally sends her. His finger wipes a tear from her cheek.  
"Hey, hey, it will all be good. I promise. Don't worry. By tonight it will all be over, trust me." She shoots him a confused glare, the boy had tried to kiss her five times in the past week (even though she had said no and punched his face), had consciously teamed up with Hawkmoth and now wants her to trust him? _As if._ If her wrists weren't tied up she would punch him again right now. He only chuckles softly.  
"What date is it? In your time?"  
"Twenty first- second, twenty second of July, twenty seventeen." She can't help but shrink away from her captor, her words barely leaving her lips.  
"The day I met Lila… I helped her steal the miraculous, if you go back and stop us meeting, you could save the future!" He's excited, his eyes burning with a fiery passion, alive with energy and hope. _Maybe he thinks we can fix it, but…_  
"We're trapped?" He taps the side of his nose playfully, "Just wait a few hours."  
If he hadn't stood up and started walking down the corridor again, Marinette would have caught the sly, manipulative smile on his lips, and the hatred in his eyes. 

\---

A thousand lightning bolts of pain shoot through her cheek, a deafening scream escaping the girl. She squirms as the cane settles under her chin, and she's forced to look up. "You want me to stop?" The girl begins to plead with her captor, words broken by sobs and cries of pain. "Tough luck." Another scream, blood stains the cane, _a shame, I won't have time to clean it tonight_. Thousands of cuts and bruises paint the girl a million shades of blues and reds and purples.   
"Fe?" He looks up from his book, clearly not disturbed by the girl's constant cries of pain. "Would you take her back please?" He nods obediently, grabbing the girl roughly and dragging her out of the room.  
Lila stops him before he leaves, "I love you." She plants a soft kiss on his cheek. "Try not to get blood on the carpet." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Lila as an off her rocker crazy villain, who actually feels some emotions. She is an idiot though, she actually loves Felix, maybe, but if you read the first part, well...   
> I despise Felix and Lila, HOWEVER, they are both merciless manipulative idiots, so I ship them.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, know how I said I would post 7&8? Well, I kinda had a thing, idk, and basically I couldn't write on Tuesday (I had something like what Marinette had last chapter, freezing up? That's what I call it) or Wednesday (wayyyy too anxious to do anything but scroll through memes), and now it's Thursday, If I can get part 8 done today, I will, but my mental health comes first. If not it will be posted on Monday with part 9, both versions of 10 will be posted next Thursday, and the epilogue the Monday after.  
> Also, (despite my mums side of the family all working in medical stuff) I know nothing about anything, so I made some stuff up that sounds vaguely correct for this chapter, so please don't use this as a guide for anything, most people don't need that warning but I know a few people who rely on fanfics for all knowledge...  
> Anyway, enjoy. Not my best quality, due to me being a bit off all week and stuff, and slightly shorter than usual (only 1200 ish instead of 1500, oh how I have failed), but I will be rewriting this at some point, possibly the Christmas holidays, or Easter.

The air is filled with the same biting cold as the apartment, brushed with gentle warmth, yet it sends uncontrollable shivers through Emma, who'd been struggling to get away from the cold, as though that might calm the raging fear in her veins. It didn't. Resorting to plan B makes her want to scream, but she needs comfort. Until this moment, she hadn't realised how alone she always was. Sure she had her brothers, and Alix, but every emotion she had ever felt had been repressed all her life, and now she's at her breaking point. Plan B it is.   
Reluctantly, she moves a little closer to her teenage father, slowly, so slow that you can barely tell she's moving, but she is. Warm arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to a fast beating heart, tears land on her hair, and his sniffles ripple through her. There are many things Emma wanted in her dreary and bleak life: to kill Lila, to save Alix, to protect her brothers, but she never considered the thing she wanted more than anything else, and when she had she had pushed it away, so far away it was barely able to form in her mind again, she wants, no, _needs_ her parents.   
Tears slip down her blood stained cheeks, her arms wrap tightly around him, soothing words of comfort drift into her ears, an unfamiliar feeling seeping through her, causing her muscles to relax a little and her guard to drop. _Safety. Home._ All her life she had been running from something, prepared to battle at every slight movement and soft noise, but now she's lost, and there's nothing to fight for anymore, but she's protected, and has someone to comfort her, and she never noticed how freeing being supported could be.  
"Why can't Alix save us?" She feels like a child, weak and helpless and unsure, but it feels nice to not worry, to be able to put the weight of the world on someone else's shoulders for once.  
"Alix still has the time limit, and can only use her powers once. If she comes to save you, she'll just end up trapped as well, you need to escape first." _You? But Adrien needs to get back to his time as well_. But then again, she never felt his jaw moving against her head, and if Adrien didn't talk, it must have been... _No! He's a murderer! Why would he help us?_  
She turns to shoot daggers at Felix, mistrust burning in her blue-green eyes. And then she sees the blood, and the bruises, a girl barely able to stand, her clothes torn and stained with a red so dark it's brown, her black hair cut into a messy bob, patches of skin shining in the low light where hair had clearly been ripped from her head.   
Emma hits the floor gently, the warmth of her father leaving her to the aggressive cold, but she doesn't notice. Shock echoing through her, rendering her senseless to the world. She understood. She knew why her mother gave up her memories. She was here for years, Marinette had been there a few hours, and already she's traumatised by pain. Imagine years of that, constant pain and torture, and most likely manipulation, knowing Lila, suddenly her mum wasn't weak, only broken, and if Emma could escape that with only a few words, she knew she wouldn't hesitate, even if she knew they would eventually win the war.  
"Marinette will be fine, she'll just need a few hours of rest. I'll be back at midnight with an escape plan, and a few miraculous." A sudden burst of noise floods the cell as the door slams shut and a box falls to the floor. A box of medical supplies. It's like a sudden pull of determination overcomes Emma, her (vague) knowledge of medical stuff rushing to the forefront of her mind. She can hear her brothers consoling Adrien, but blocks them from her mind, rushing to Marinette's side.  
"Take off you're shirt." Apparently the girl is still alive enough to blush at this, causing Emma to roll her eyes, a small smirk settling on her face as she passes her teenage mother some painkillers. "I need to tend to you're injuries idiot, the boys won't look." A rush of air passes her, the boys turning to face the wall. Marinette smiles slightly, pushing herself up and pulling her torn up shirt over her head, her back to Emma, muttering a few words under her breath. "Disrespecting your mother, wow Emma." But the words are light and fun, Emma and Marinette giggle a little.  
The cuts across her back are quite shallow, nothing that would need anything more than some antibacterial wipes, the bruises are worse, most likely the cause of most of the pain. Marinette winces as the sting of the wipes brush against her skin. Her arms are coated in purple marks, stained red by a deep cut on her shoulder, a very deep cut. She cleans it quickly, but Marinette still screams in pain. "I don't know how to do stitches."  
"Can you sew?"  
"Yes, but-" Marinette shakes her head gently, "It's better than nothing."  
It takes five minutes to thread the needle, Emma's hands shaking uncontrollably, but she manages it. The point of the needle presses against Marinette's skin, not piercing it. "Just do it Emma." Marinette breathes, biting down on her lip as the needle passes through her cut.  
It takes around an hour, Emma stitching up cuts, cleaning fresh wounds and wrapping up bones they assumed were broken, Marinette whimpering in pain, screaming into her fist and letting silent tears slip down her cheeks, before they allow the boys to turn back around. Adrien had offered his outer shirt, since Emma had thrown a fit at the thought of Marinette putting on a filthy, torn shirt and possibly infecting her injuries.  
"So the plan is to get out of here, using the miraculous Felix," Emma scowls at the name, still doubting his honesty and loyalty to their side of the war, "-will bring us. We steal the butterfly miraculous, then Alix will bring us our miraculous-" She can't help but roll her eyes, they had been over the plan so many times now, it was basically ingrained in her brain at this point.  
"And then we miraculous ladybug the crap out of this place, yeah, yeah. Felix is here now, can we go already?" The group roll their eyes at her impatience, but nod anyway.   
\---  
In Felix' open palm, sit the fox, turtle, mouse and dragon miraculous, and the peacock's broach catches the light, sitting proudly on his pristine shirt. Four miraculous between five of them. A churning starts in Marinette's stomach, one she doubts has anything to do with her broken ribs and internal bleeding. She's going to be left behind. She shouldn't have been surprised, she's barely able to move without feeling faint, and in the last battle she had lost control, completely consumed by fear, but it hurts, it hurts more than any injury or torture, because the people she loves and trusts don't need a dead weight like her to look out for, and that hurts more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters, but so much plot to develop... I have four hours to write chapter eight, soo Imma go start that now.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about the plot of the next 3 parts and my imagination went haywire, also I cannot write fight scenes, so here's a mess of a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write fight scenes. Just no. But here I am anyway, writing crappy fight scenes because the plot must develop somehow.  
> I have this head canon that misuse of a miraculous is what causes it to break, but it takes quite a while and depends on how much damage was caused, so the peacock miraculous broke because Fu literally murdered every Guardian and destroyed every miracle box except the one in the show, and also, Emilie probably did something kinda bad. But Gabriel never actually does any huge damage to the city, and really only traumatises the people of Paris, which is still bad, but not bad enough to be broken- yet.  
> So just bare that in mind when reading this chapter.  
> Anyway enjoy.

Magic has a peculiar feeling, one of cold and peace, but it's never permanent. It's like the rain, sometimes it is light, barely there, and sends tingles through your skin as it settles, sometimes it's so strong it consumes your senses, drowning you in a power you can't control, but both pass, and both are eventually replaced by warm sun again. Some people learn to conquer it, turning the floods into waves and riding them, not in control, but not drowning either, some people hide from the slightest drop of magic, in fear and disgust of what it can create, others let themselves be controlled by it, simply waiting out the storm. Magic can draw people in and push them away, and if displayed in a carefully thought out way, it can strike terror into the bravest souls, and that is exactly what Lila had done.  
It started out with one akuma, her and Felix had spent months planning it, the akuma left no tracks, and was not visible to a single person but her. The akuma set sudden fires to places in Paris, flood the streets, send deadly winds and kill the Earth. It terrified people, never really knowing why these events occurred, or how they disappeared almost instantly. She used their fear, slowly manipulating the Parisians until she held more power than any other person on Earth. Ironic how much people despise lies, when that's the very thing their world was built on.  
And now she controlled her power, could manipulate any magic the world possessed, at least, that's what she believed. You see, one of the most important parts about wielding magic, is to understand that you are never in control, that the magic can, and will turn against you at any random point.  
And so Lila found herself coughing, her insides feeling like they were being torn apart, and from the drops of blood settling on her glove, maybe they were.  
"Dark- dark wings fall." She falls to the floor in a coughing fit, not noticing the way her broach flickers with electricity, broken like the peacock's once was.  
\---  
Felix had gone ahead to pretend to fight them, supposedly so that he could stab her in the back after, not that Emma believes that.  
Her feet pound against the oak wood floor, jolts of energy shooting through her legs as she runs, the light tapping of the mouse miraculous bouncing against her chest giving her a sense of security she wasn't sure is real, her heart beating rapidly in both fear and excitement, the warm tingling feeling of her suit embracing her spurring her on. Her body follows the others, though her mind drifts away.  
An unsettling feeling chases her, as though she's only a pawn in a bigger plan, the same feeling that sends chills through her bones at the mention of Felix' name. A feeling of complete fear, as though an unexpected twist is coming, one she wouldn't be able to stop.  
And then she stops.  
They all stop.  
Because their worst fear is confirmed.  
Chat Blanc and Missfortune face them down, cruel smirks on their masked faces. Harsh, quick breaths echo through Emma's ears, though she can't tell if it's her or Marinette, or maybe it's both of them. She reaches out and takes Marinette's hand, squeezing it tightly three times. She's not transformed, but insisted on coming anyway, Emma feels guilty for feeling glad she did, Marinette's putting her life at risk, she can barely move without bursting into tears with pain, but Emma needs her. She's spent nine years denying how much she needed her mother, she's spent nine years convincing herself that she hates her, to protect herself, but now she realises the protection she needs is love, and she needs her mother more than anything else.  
She isn't sure who strikes first, but suddenly she's throwing every bit of force into a punch, aiming right at Missfortune's head. Her breath is heavy, escaping in slow, painful pants, her head throbs lightly, adrenaline and the miraculous keeping the pain at bay. Her fist meets a cold, leather bound hand, which clamps down and twists Emma's wrist. A stinging sensation shoots up her arm, her muscles aching and sore, but determination fuels her, and a little pain is not going to get in the way of victory. Her leg hooks around Missfortune's ankles, binding then together as she forces all her strength into pushing her backwards, pulling her leg back at the same time and sending Missfortune to the floor. She refuses to meet the villain's eyes as she pins her to the floor, a gentle snapping sound and a dark, bubbly magic telling her she can release the woman.   
She's a mess, dark hair greasy and dressed in knots, old clothes stale and stained in old blood, her eyes wide and confused. Her eyes that no longer hold enough power to send her into eternal terror. Emma attacks her with a hug, sobbing into the woman's chest. Worn fingers brush through her hair, while her arms hug her back. It doesn't matter anymore, if she remembers Emma or not, because this is enough, the comforting gestures making her choke on her tears and smile weakly.  
A hand presses against her back.  
And she's falling away to nothing.  
\---  
Soft flute music fills his ears, and suddenly Louis is surrounded by hundreds of illusions of himself. He allows himself a smirk, watching in amusement as Chat Blanc attacks an illusion of himself, so maybe he should be more worried, he had nearly died several times this week, he might nearly die again today, he might actually die today, but if he does, he's going to go out like a superhero out of a movie, with a smirk and awesome one liner. He nods at Hugo as Chat Blanc trips over their trap, a call of "wind dragon!" fills the room, and suddenly a strong wind circles the leather clad villain, a ring bounces across the cobblestone floor, landing right below Louis' foot. He stomps quickly, before watching a small purple butterfly squeeze out from beneath him. A jar closes around it as it begins to fly for freedom, joining Missfortune's akuma in it's new cage.  
Louis looks up hesitantly, terrified his eyes will meet the cold blue eyes of a killer, rather than the soft green of his father, but judging by Hugo's giggles of delight, he assumes it will be the latter. Other than a few cuts and bruises, he remains unchanged from their last interaction. Blonde stubble paints his father's chin, his old Ladybug and Chat Noir hoodie ending halfway down his ripped denim jeans. Louis can't stop himself running to join his brother, falling into the arms of his father in the first happy moment in nine years. They don't speak, they don't have to, they know that they are safe and happy again, and that nothing can hurt them anymore.  
And then they hear the scream.  
_Emma._  
\---  
Adrenaline washes out the pain, anger rips away morals. He doesn't care now. He could murder this girl and never blink an eye again. She hurt the girl he loves, broke his future children beyond belief, murdered his best friends. He doesn't care about the slight pain that comes with every footstep, or the tears streaming down his face. All he cares about is making Lila pay. She sit's on the floor, detransformed, _idiot_ , coughing up her lungs. His view is blocked by a shimmering white portal and a pink haired girl stepping out, a black ring resting in her outstretched hand. He grins at her, and she nods in response, rushing out to help the others, determination etched on her features. Plagg is barely out of the ring again when he unifies the miraculous, his hand raised to strike as he calls for his cataclysm, his hand presses against her back within seconds.  
And then there's a scream.  
And the illusion fades away.  
And Emma Agreste lies dead on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow. That was NOT what I had planned.  
> Oh no.  
> This is bad.  
> This is what happens when I forget to plan a chapter and just write with no goal. It also means I now have to scrap the rest of my plan because I accidentally killed Emma and I needed her for the rest of the fic. No I can't just rewrite this because I am lazy and should probably sleep at some point in the next week.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the thing I'm good at, writing emotional pain and torment.  
> I swear at some point there will be some sort of happy ending, but you'll have to wait until Thursday for anything like that.  
> I literally wrote this part in 3 hours, half at midnight and the other half at school, because I discovered Avatar the last airbender and I am ever so slightly obsessed…

She hears them coming long before she sees them. She has time, a valuable weapon, a force she can't control yet, but one that favours no one. A pure white butterfly darkens in her hands, it's wings polluted by her cruel magic, turning purple as they absorb the murky bubbles. It flies into a small bracelet she wears, amplifying her powers beyond what is intended, and far beyond what is safe. The trusty flute from her time as Volpina rests in her hand, a cruel grin infecting her face as she brings it to her lips, a quick melody floats through the air.

\---

Time stands still. An emptiness fills the room, a sudden void of loss taking over. Louis was screaming, but the sound never penetrates his ears. Silence spreads through his world, clawing away at his last shred of hope.

He had lost everyone important in his life, death was not a foreign concept, and mourning those he loved was simply a long forgotten routine. But Emma had always seemed... untouchable. No matter how bad things got, she would stand beside him, a smile (albeit a fake one) always flooding his vision.

And now she's-

He can't bring himself to finish the thought.

Time is a fickle friend, and he doubts it will grant him the luxury of a second chance. Not in this timeline anyway.

Tears slip down his cheeks, their salty taste dancing at the corners of his lips. His entire body is drowned in horror, pain and sadness, uncontrollable shivers wracking through him, dragging him to the ground. His mind races with every loss, every moment of pain he's had to experience playing over and over, repeatedly like a broken record. He's broken. Torn beyond the point of hope, so close to being completely alone it hurts to love and it hurts to care.

He can't help but watch her lifeless body, as if by some miracle she'll suddenly jump up and laugh at him for being a cry-baby. But she doesn't. He watches as minutes spread to hours until sunrise leaks through the stone walls. She doesn't move, her beautiful eyes, the key to her emotions, the one thing tying him to happier times, are glazed over, void of life. The light flush of her cheeks from her crying earlier fades away to pale, shallow skin, life seeping from them like water down a drain. A gentle smile is the only trace of life left.

"She's gone."

The whisper echoes around his head, drilling in a truth he wants so desperately to deny.

\---

He rubs his eyes once. Twice. Pinches his skin more times than necessary. Searches desperately for a bracelet that's not there.

It's not a dream.

She's really gone.

The world begins to crumble. He wants to protest, to beg the universe for another chance, to take Emma's place on the dirty cobbles, but all that escapes is a scream of agony. The shout dries his throat, rips apart his lungs and leaves him breathless.

It's not enough.

He wants pain, he wants suffering, he'd give anything for her life back. 

But that isn’t how this works.

This is his timeline, the timeline of disaster, and no amount of magic can save it.

The memories cannot be reversed, the pain will stain his mind for centuries, the loss will cling to him like a magnet.

It’s nothing but unavoidable terror.

Nothing but pain.

Nothing but darkness.

Nothing but death.

So what’s the point in fighting?

\---

Her soft lips press against his own in a final desperate kiss, she pleads with her eyes, begging him to fight, but the risk is too severe. Paris, the world, the universe, it could all crumble to ash for all he cares. The kids, the three bundles of joy that keep him going, Marinette, the centre of his chaotic solar system of life, they’ll all be safe once he accepts Lila’s deal.

_ Everything will be okay _ .

There’s a blinding light.

There’s pain.

Then there’s freedom.

Ropes grip at his arms and legs, blood stains his vision, pain courses through his body.

Two kids quiver in fear before him, looking up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Terrified eyes identical to those of his two sons. 

Small arms latch onto his body, tears staining his old oversized hoodie as the older boy joins the embrace. It’s only been a day since he saw them, but from the looks of things, it’s been years since they felt fatherly love.

Blood seeps into his jeans from one of the boys, bruises paint their now de-transformed bodies in purples and greens, a scream fills the air and he turns to find his daughter dead on the ground.

_ No _

_ No no no no no _

_ They were supposed to be safe! _

_ They were supposed to be happy! _

_ Things were supposed to be okay! _

_ Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be-  _

The world fades away in splodges of colour as his head hits the cobbled floor.

- _ okay. _

\---

The girl cries into her chest, soft broken sobs of pain and happiness, of someone longing for comfort. She doesn’t know who the girl is, or what hurt her, but she knows she needs support. Maybe that’s why she finds herself stroking the soft black hair, and maybe that’s why a violent need to protect started within her, or perhaps the girl is a forgotten member of her past. 

The girl falls to the ground, limp and heavy, just like in the dreams.

The dreams, or maybe they were real, or was she hallucinating, or were they memories- The dreams coming to life again, people she loves, but can’t remember loving, dying, being tortured, brainwashed, hurting her, right in front of her. 

_ Close it out. _

Nino’s voice rings through her head, over and over.

_ It’s all just a dream. _

_ An illusion. _

_ A lie. _

_ It’s a dream. _

_ I’m dreaming. _

_ It’s not real. _

_ It’s all just a dream. _

_ It’s all just a dream. _

_ It’s all just a dream. _

\---

Marinette sits in stunned silence, watching the world shatter.

Maybe she’s only known Emma a day, maybe she’s failed as a parent, maybe she’s lost a million battles before, but the world shatters as the young girl’s head hits the floor.

Her future self rocks back and forth, her eyes clenched shut, hands pressed against her ears, whispering the same words over and over, “It’s all a dream, it’s all a dream.”

Her partner freezes, lost to the void of time and space, a terrified and pained look settling on his face.

His future self falls to the floor, letting go of the kids he was holding before, guilt and hatred burning in his eyes.

Louis screams, ripping apart her eardrums and plastering fear to her heart, Hugo stands, silent tears streaming down pale cheeks.

Emma groans, barely loud enough to hear. She’s dying. She won’t make it. But she’ll last a few more breaths.

Marinette drags her broken body to the girl’s side, clenching her lifeless hand in her broken fingers, gently rubbing circles against her fist even though every movement burns and tears her apart. But Emma needs her, and right now, that’s all that matters.

_ "Rest your head amongst the roses," _

Her voice cracks with every word, the melody broken by sobs.

_ "Calm your fragile mind," _

A tear drops onto Emma’s shoulder, a faint smile brushing her lips.

_ "Feel the life in the grasses," _

It hurts to sit up.

_ "Place your hand in mine." _

She lies down beside the dying girl.

_ "Eternity awaits you," _

The gentle pulse in Emma’s hand begins to slow.

_ "Take your precious time," _

She tightens her grip on the other girl’s hand, as though it might save her.

_ "Soon we’ll be together," _

The movement is weak, barely noticeable,

_ "One day we will fly," _

Three squeezes of her hand,

_ "Rest your head amongst the roses," _

A peaceful smile on her lips,

_ "Calm your fragile mind," _

She’s gone.

_ "Feel the life in the-" _

She can’t fight any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some plot added to this chapter, but I cut it because It just didn't flow very well, going from just, this, to everyone is back on there feet and planning and fighting again.  
> I cannot write fight scenes, I cannot write songs, I cannot write plot, and yet here I am writing this fan fic? I'm so confused.  
> Also I wrote the song thing Marinette sings, because I didn't know what to put, also I just read the Hunger Games(again) so that's ever so slightly inspired by certain moments in that(no spoilers or anything), not that it makes much sense or anything, but that's a thing.  
> How I plan on wrapping up the whole story in one chapter is beyond me, but I'll try.  
> I tried writing a segment from present Adrien's pov, but it just, didn't work, and was confusing. So yeah.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but writing from Felix' PoV is really fun and I want to do it more. Also, last part! Yay!  
> Because I like writing morbid stuff, I have incorporated a lot of that into this chapter, however the ending is happy, and things will be ok, because no matter what hardships you face, there is always light at the end of the tunnel, besides, Louis needs a break from death, and Hugo. Also, July 22nd 2017 was a Saturday and according to google schools broke up for summer around the 8th of that year, so I used that knowledge for this chapter. But I cba to change anything earlier in the story, so wait for me to rewrite this if you want plot consistency I guess.

Panic surges through her like a whirlwind, determination mingling with fear and adrenaline. There’s no going back now, no way to make things worse, right? She watches tears hit dirty cobbles, watches fingers brush the dead girl’s eyelids, as if to try and trick their minds into thinking she’s simply asleep, watches the burning passion in Marinette as she staggers over to the burrow, her hand gripped tightly around Adrien’s wrist, dragging him into the spinning portal of time with her. Alix can almost feel the agony aching through her friend, but the hatred and sadness pushing it away.

“Take us back to when we left.” Had it been any other time she would have jokingly nagged the girl about her manners, with it being so unlike Marinette to forget, but her friend is void of the life and happiness Alix is used to, and she thinks she is too.

She approaches the window of time slowly, hesitantly placing her hand against the invisible wall, watching the past few days flash forward to July 22nd 2017.

“Felix said that Lila would get her hands on the butterfly miraculous today, so one of you needs to keep an eye on her, but Felix might be hiding something as well, so I recommend trailing him today.”

The two masked heroes nod, stepping through the circle of blinding light.

\---

They rest on a rooftop across from Marinette’s, just out of sight from their past selves and passers by. A tear rolls down her cheek as she watches Emma smile, life in her eyes that Marinette had forgotten. And she hates herself for it, she hates that she knows how much pain is coming to the girl, she hates how she is so quick to forget the parts of her daughter that make her, well, Emma. 

Her hand runs over her partner’s shaking forearm, calming him slightly, but his quivers of fear run through her as well, just another constant reminder of the trauma they’ll have to endure.

There’s a quick rush of air as Alix jumps away to tell her past self the plan, and then they’re alone, two teenagers on the brink of falling into an endless cycle of emotional torment, two teenagers who lost their battles with stability and reassurance, two teenagers who push every feeling away, except for one.

Their lips press together, the small cut on Marinette’s upper lip reopening, and the taste of blood and tears mixing in their mouths. His hands wind around her waist, leading her in a dance of beautiful, young and desperate romance. Passion replaces fear, their only care in the world becoming the other, they’ve lost so much, but they’ve gained something incredible as well.

Three years of suppressed feelings of love and loss rush to the surface, crashing down every wall between them as they pull apart, crying in each other's arms, tears shimmering in the slowly rising sun against the shadows of their suits.

\---

The stains of blood chase him, binding him in ropes of guilt. He bites his tongue until it bleeds, holding back the word he fears will tumble from his lips the second he stops. Reality dances with illusion, winding complex lies and truths around him until he can’t separate them anymore, only one fact echoes in his mind, it’s my fault. I killed my daughter. Yet even that falls to the haze of guilt and blame, simple truths becoming intricate lies, obscure lies becoming concrete truths.

The world feels like a dream, sounds bouncing through the walls of his mind, but never really registering, thoughts barely forming, slipping away into nothing the second he starts to focus, everything untouchable by his clawed hands, crumbling to dust when he tries.

The blonde furry tracks his cousin throughout the morning, watching as he slithers through every crack in the law, escaping with a sly grin on his face, he watches him approach the school, sitting on the steps while taking a bite of an apple, scrolling pointlessly through his phone. The school looms over Felix dramatically, the shadows highlighting the venom in his eyes and the spite in his smirk. It’s closed, of course, with it being a Saturday today and the holidays having started three weeks ago, ish, but a few teenagers drift around the area, some in groups, others alone. One catches his eye, a girl with long brown hair and eyes the colour of olives mixed with spite and malice. 

Lila Rossi. 

\---

The peaceful breeze cuts like knives against her face, her mind foggy with anger and hatred. The usual thrill of flying across Paris fades away to excruciating pain, the suit might lessen the agony her injuries bring, but it doesn’t stop every slight movement feeling like death. Death. An enemy she’s encountered too soon, who steals the lives of the innocent and let the guilty thrive without remorse, who ripped her heart in two and dangles the only cure just out of her reach. 

Yes. She hates Death. She hates how it shows no mercy and pays no attention to the actions of it’s victims. She hates it. But she hates those who summon it more. Those who kill for entertainment. Those who kill for revenge. Those who kill for love. Perhaps what she hates most is that she’s one of those people. Indirectly, yes, but still to blame. Physical damage is easy to repair, the emotional scars are not. How many times had she thrown her partner in front of her as a shield, and watched him lose his life? How many times had she let innocent civilians pay the price of extended fights? How had she loved him so selfishly Chat Blanc had happened? And Emma…

Like a feather made of lead the thought weighs on her night and day, guilt screeching in her ears, failure dragging on her heels. She let  her  them die! She let herself lose! In the future she would condemn her children to a life of pain and misery!

How

_ She trips. _

Can

_ She falls to the ground. _

Anything

_ Tears begin to fall. _

Be

_ Her arms wrap around her legs as she shakes with sobs. _

Okay?

_ A single beep rings through the air. _

\---

He scrolls through instagram, barely registering the constant stream of stupid memes and "relatable" posts. It's idiotic, really, but he needs to blend in with the other kids if he wants to avoid attention. It's not easy, considering most of Paris recognises him from the last few  fifteen  akumas.

A sudden movement catches his eye, a leather clad idiot lurking on the rooftops, his unsettling green eyes trained on Felix. He's being watched now!? Stupid! 

**CN is watching. Plan B?**

**Brilliant…**

**Plan B it is ;)**

**You have it?**

**I wouldn't be sat here if I didn't.**

**Lighten up Fe, I'm only checking.**

**You should be more subtle, aren't you supposed to be sick or something?**

**Probably, It doesn't matter though, those idiots will believe anything.**

**True.**

He plasters a fake smile on his face as she approaches, tucking his phone in his pocket and jumping to his feet. She begins to run towards him, arms outstretched to pull him into a hug.

_ How revolting. _

He resists the urge to roll his eyes.

Her tight grasp is repulsive, her strong perfume reeks of dead fish, her eyes are a slimy olive green. Every nerve in his body screams to escape the monster, but he knows her plan, and he knows he needs her help.

“I think we’ll need to keep sending out normal akuma’s for a while.” He murmurs, centimetres from her cruel smirk.

“Of course Fe, but we’ll need to escape Hawky, cat boy and spots first.” Her lips press against his ferociously, her hands gripping the back of his head and pulling him in, he kisses back passionately, ignoring the slight fluttering in his chest. It doesn’t matter anyway, it’s his first kiss, it’s probably normal for people to feel a rush of energy and excitement at that, right? He doesn’t- He can’t- 

_ Oh crap. _

_ I like Lila. _

She pulls away too soon, a moment that should have lasted eternity only took a moment to compete. Her grip is warm and inviting, her perfume is the finest smell in the universe, her eyes are whirlpools of luscious grasses and rolling hills. Every bit of him wants her, so much he wants to run and hide from this forein feeling. There were girls in London, and a lot of them were pretty, but none quite so cruel and manipulative, none that could plan to take over the world and actually be successful, none that could rip apart another’s life without a single care. She’s perfect.

Maybe Paris really is the city of love.

Or maybe it’s not.

Maybe he’s just tired.

That makes sense.

He’ll feel better after a cup of coffee.

\---

Marinette sits detransformed on a roof, sobs wracking through her body. She’s alone, she’s lost, she’s desperate. Not even Tikki can bring a smile to her face. She stares out into the empty world, watching the people of Paris go about their daily business, people queuing outside the bakery, people hurrying down the metro stairs, people texting friends as they walk. All of them living such normal lives. All of them living without the fear that her and Adrien might fail, and that they will all end up dead.

She hates it.

If she fails thousands lose everything, they lose the most important and insignificant things that make their lives the completely and utterly normal lives they live.

And unless she finds Lila in the next ten minutes, she will fail. And Paris will lose. And the blood of thousands will stain her hands.

\---

Warm sun kisses the room, walls bursting into colour as night slips away, flowers opening in the windows. Death drifts through the air, tears stream down cheeks, melancholy weaving itself into the fabrics of their reality. Birds whistle in the trees, their cheerful music bleeding through the ash coated wastelands of Paris, the chipping of metal against stone drowns it out. 

_ Here lies Emma Dupain-Cheng-Agreste _

The small crowd gathers around the girl, pain in their hearts and love burning in their eyes, memories of the girl dancing in their minds, reliving the brightest moments, tainting them with loss. 

The stone they lie her beneath took hours to chisel out, but they all know they wouldn’t be able to bear leaving her without a proper goodbye. 

Marinette feels empty, she let the girl die, it was real, not a dream, a girl died because she fell apart. How is it fair that a life can be stolen from someone so young, with so much love in her heart, with so many memories? She would trade her life for the girl’s if she could. Her eyes wander to the pair of earrings some bunny girl had left in her hand, and the black ring that lies discarded on the floor by her feet. Maybe she can.

She’s not entirely sure where the words come from, but she knows that if she says them she can trade her life for the girl’s. It’s like a distant memory, one that should have slipped away with the rest, but somehow it stays with her, as though the universe is telling her it’s the right thing to do.

She’s already sacrificed her memories, according to Nino, there isn’t anything to lose now. 

“我不擅長這些東西, 請有人想出更好的東西放在這裡。感謝您閱讀本文。我用了一個隨機的翻譯, 所以我不知道這能工作得多麼好。”

A blinding light overtakes the small room, terror fills those who drown in it. It’s like a gentle warmth and biting cold all at once, there’s pain, and then relief, and when it all passes, tears of joy roll down their cheeks.

Emma rubs her head, the agony in her body starting to dissipate, she blinks a few times, confusion rushing through her. She was dead? Right? Or was it just another dream? Maybe this is the dream, after all, her dad should not be here. Then again, they all look both terrified and overjoyed, so maybe she’s a ghost? She’ll figure it out later, she’s feeling kind of light headed.

\---

There’s a foreign feeling in her chest, something warm and fluttery, something hopeful. It’s probably just nerves, she has the miraculous now after all, but something about seeing Felix makes her light up inside, and so naturally she pushes it away until all she feels is numb pain and loneliness. Brilliant! 

“Hey sweetie! At another meeting, I’ll have to stay until after dinner though, there’s a microwave meal in the fridge, and lunch is on the table. … yes, sorry, one second… Sorry darling, they need me right now, loveyoubye.”

The stupid voice message from this morning rings over and over in her head, making her eyes begin to water. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! This meeting isn’t even important! And it’s the one day she was supposed to have with her! She despises chicken korma, it’s way too sweet, at least the microwave meal is, of course, her mother would know that if SHE SPENT FIVE MINUTES WITH HER! But no. 

It doesn’t matter anyway, now she has the butterfly miraculous, she can control people, and force her mother to spend time with her, if not, she can always become the ruler of Paris, then at least her mother’s meetings would be in the same room as her.

She flips the broach over in her hand, ignoring the strange creature whispering at her from her pocket, things would be okay. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably not.

Her thoughts run to the darkest corner of her mind, hopes for her own happiness being replaced with daydreams of Marinette’s torment, and Ladybug’s, though that’s a harder wish to fulfil. 

There’s a sharp tug around her stomach, and her grip on the miraculous strengthens. The rush of air fills her ears, and the lack of solid ground sends tremors of fear through her, and so she closes her eyes and breathes. In and out. In and out. Until she has a rather rude meeting with the tiled rooftops, and hisses in response to the sudden pain. Cold blue eyes glare down at her. Ladybug. 

Lila scowls, hatred burning through her veins. All she had ever wanted was admiration, and for someone to listen to her for crying out loud! And stupid Ladybug and her stupid jealousy had ruined it! 

Lila’s scowl burned into her, but if looks could kill, Lila would have died fifteen times over from the glare Ladybug sent her way. She tightens her yo-yo around the girl, reaching out to grab the purple broach from her hand.

It almost feels too good to be true, the butterfly miraculous finally sits in her palm, Nooroo giggling and speeding through the air, enjoying every minute of zis new and refreshing freedom. A smile breaks it’s way through her tired and miserable face, a sudden rush of excitement spilling through her as she sends a quick message to her partner.

**I HAVE IT!!!**

**Also I love you <3**

**YESSSS! Love you too.**

**Just to be clear, I can call you my gf now?**

**YES!** **(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)**

**(I am blushing so much right now fyi)**

**(^∇^)**

**Anyway got something to do, meet me @ mine in 30 minutes**

**See u there**

Tears are spilling from Lila’s eyes, water dripping onto the roof leaving tiny trails of sadness behind, she looks broken, like she’s falling apart. _ Does she really think I’ll fall for that? _

“I’m not falling for your tricks Lila.” The words are cold and cut like knives through the other girl, who promptly bursts into even more sobs. She looks a mess, her hair is a mess from the way she keeps fiddling with it, her nose is red and snotty, her eyes are puffy and her lip trembles. If it was anyone else, Marinette might actually believe it. 

“I already know you’re lying Lila, forget it.”

“Stop pretending!”

Doubt plants itself in Marinette’s mind, the girl would have normally given up by now, would have accepted her defeat, but she’s not?

“I don’t- I- forget it.”

Her words become weaker, the venom in her voice dripping away.

“You’re- you’re lying?”

“I don’t- won’t believe it!”

Marinette slumps to the ground beside the other girl, finally realising that the lies are gone, the walls are dropped, the mask has been lifted, and she’s sat beside a shell of a girl, someone broken by the world, someone who needs to heal.

“Are you okay?”

The brunette shakes her head, tears streaming down her cheeks leaving trails of misery behind.

Her hand reaches out hesitantly, unsure as to whether or not comforting the liar is a good idea. The resentful grudge stained in her mind screams to run, the pain from the last few days drags at her thoughts, hatred replacing blood in her veins: and yet, a small part of her (such a small part it’s barely even noticeable) begs her to forgive, to let the pain of the past, or future, go.

But it’s a small, small part of her mind, and the rest screams at her to leave, and so she lowers the liar to the ground and jumps away.

Lila stares up at the spotted heroine, wiping away the fake tears that run down her cheeks. It _should have worked! The idiot was supposed to fall for it!_ Then maybe she could have her miraculous back.

**LB stole it.**

**I told you that I should keep it.**

**Will you tell me what you were after now?**

**Why? So you can mock me?**

**I know you too well Fe.**

**No.**

**I think that I have acquired romantic feelings**

**for you, and I care about you, so please, tell**

**me?**

**Was- Was that supposed to be-**

**Romantic?**

**ADRIEN IS BETTER AT THIS!!! IF YOU WANT**

**ROMANCE FIND SOMEONE ELSE!**

**I like you too Fe.**

\---

Marinette rushes over Paris, the wind whipping through her hair, adrenaline racing through her veins, it’s freedom, hope, happiness, and soon her bright mood won’t be tainted by the dark lens of death.

Her partner sits on the rooftop, detransformed, his leg bouncing quickly and fingers tapping against the railing in a precise pattern. A melody floats through the air, the same one she heard the first time she faced Chat Blanc, it’s haunting, catching in the wind in a symphony of loneliness and isolation. His expression brightens when he sees her, a smile stretching across his cheeks and his nervous ticks slowing. 

He holds out his hand, a peacock shaped broach sits in his palm, a kwami fluttering around beside it. He had grabbed it off Felix the second him and Lila had split up.

She ducks into her room, before returning with the miracle box, opening the compartments for the lost miraculous.

Their hands brush as they return the broaches, blushes rising to their cheeks and small smiles working their way onto their faces.

She summons her lucky charm, a horse shoe falling back to her hands, a sign of hope and good fortune.

A bright light of red energy absorbs the world, shooting through time and space to mend the physical damage, though they both know the emotional scars will stain their lives forever.

“So what happens now?” His arms wind around her waist, while hers rest on his shoulders, smiles painted with uncertainty dancing on their faces as the final beeps of her jewellery ring through the air.

“Only time will tell.”

\---

Three months later Ladybug and Chat Noir declared Hawkmoth’s defeat to Paris, the parties that followed lasted weeks.

Four months later Marinette and Adrien officially started dating, much to Alya’s delight.

They also told her and Nino their secrets, and about the alternate future.

On Marinette’s 20th birthday, Adrien proposed.

She said yes.

A year later they tied the knot.

Emma was born in 2023, she inherited her dad’s love of puns.

Louis was born two years later.

Emma started school that year, Marinette and Adrien were not prepared for the combined force of Emma and her (way too) energetic friends.

Hugo was born on the 22nd of July 2026, the anniversary of their life changing mission became a much happier day after that.

Emma came out to her parents when she was 14, they welcomed her girlfriend into their family.

Louis was never seen much during his teenage years, despite his parents efforts.

Him and Juleka and Rose’s daughter bonded over a heated debate about the difference between an emo and a goth.

Hugo never understood what the fuss was, it was just girls after all.

Him and Alix often wound up having skating competitions in the park while his siblings were being all romantic with their girlfriends

The day Emma came home with a silver engagement ring on her finger was the day the family ate their combined weight in cake.

It was a very good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow I did not mean to develop Lila x Felix at all, but again, no plan= random crazy nonsense. I used a random online translator for the bit in Chinese, because I cannot speak Chinese, feel free to translate it, but it literally means nothing. I just typed random stuff into it. Emma’s alive, the world is fixed, everything is good, and the epilogue will be happy, VERY HAPPY. And have some romance, because I feel like it, and that’s what Emma, Louis and Hugo have missed (but one of them will be demiromantic and ace, because I am 99% sure that’s what I am so I’m just going to project myself onto said character), every kind of love. They have parents now! They will have friends! And they will eventually heal enough to love themselves.  
> I also kinda forgot that Marinette has broken bones or whatever just go with it, she’s transformed anyway so magic answers that question. And I forgot to write what happens to Emma and co in the alternate future, so idk use your imaginations I guess.  
> I’ve also had an idea to do a collection of one-shots based around this fic, so stuff about the kids time travelling, the war, How Felix got the miraculous ect. But I’m not 100% sure so idk.  
> The epilogue will be uploaded before midnight today (I'm in the uk also I know nothing about timezones so yeah)


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very crappy writing, me projecting my confusion onto characters because I can, I'm soo tired I can barely function properly at this point.

Emma fiddles nervously with the ring, her fingers brushing the diamond encrusted silver band on her finger, turning it around, slipping it on and off, tossing it slightly into the air and catching it again. Her eyes focus on the tiny circle of metal, not daring to look up as delicate hands weave her hair into intricate shapes, terrified to see the natural makeup on her face. Her eyes flit up to the mirror, a huge bag hangs from the door, zipped up to hide the incredibly crafted dress inside. It only serves to make her more anxious for the day ahead, the next few hours might be the most amazing of her life, or they might be the end of all of her happiness. Despite her nerves, a smile refuses to leave her face, she's getting married to the most beautiful, intelligent girl in the world, how could she not smile?  
She didn't want to ask her mum how much time and money went into her gown, she knows she won't be able to escape the guilt if she finds out. It's stunning, sequins and beads catching the light in a way which reflects rainbows onto the walls around her, delicate embroidery circles her bodice, each small picture hand stitched to represent an important moment in her life, a trail of ladybirds dances up between them, representing the story of the twisted future her parents had saved her from.  
"Oh my days you are so beautiful!" The squeal shocks her from her pensive and thoughtful state, and Emma spins round, grinning widely at her best friend and brothers. Amira's hazel eyes meet her own, and the two girls burst into giggles, memories from their childhood spilling to the surface. She rolls her eyes playfully at her brother's when her best friend starts fawning over the dress.  
\---  
"Are you ready?" Her heart flutters in her chest, and she nods at her father, focusing on the doors in front of her to try to calm her nerves, he offers her his arm, and she takes it, taking a deep breath as the doors are pulled open.  
Emma had seen many beautiful sights in her twenty five years of life, but this, it sends shivers of joy an excitement down her spine, bubbles of hope simmering in her chest. Blonde hair rolls in curls over her exposed shoulders, the sweetheart neckline lined with jewels which sparkle in the light, she radiates beauty, but it's her smile, nervous laugh and small wave that send butterflies through Emma's stomach.  
\---  
"We're- we're married." The statement brings a smile to the lips it escapes, her cheeks aching as Elsie drags her to the dance floor, the childish and free energy Emma fell in love with radiating off of her.  
"Sooo... How does it feel to finally be a Bourgeois?" The girl grins at her girlfriend- Wife, her wife! Macrons and cheese she has a wife! With a sly smirk she replies in a whisper, "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Earning an outburst of laughter from Elsie and a playfully annoyed glare from her new mother in law as the two young women dance.   
The dresses (both of which were proudly designed by Marinette), explode in a rainbow of colour, each small crystal catching a light in a way which makes it seem like the gowns are made from pouring rain, flowing with the gentle movement of the girls. Unfortunately, the dance does not live up to the dresses' elegance, as the two end up moving as though they were at a year two school disco, and there is no doubt they would be running around screaming as well, if their heels permitted.  
"Those dresses aren't completely useless Dupain-Cheng." The blonde catches her old rivals eye, glaring at the mother of her daughter's wife. "Not like you have any taste, I mean, look at what you're wearing." Cold glares slip between the two, hatred burning between them. And suddenly, they're laughing, as though they're best friends, the tension in the room drops considerably, and the now married couple join in with their parents laughter.  
\---  
"You know Chlo, you never did apologise for stealing my diary..." Marinette ponders, sitting on a chair at the side of the large dance hall with her daughter-in-law's mother, both of them lost in conversation about the past twenty three years, the best twenty three years, since they were filled with the light and life of their children.  
"THAT WAS LIKE- 33 YEARS AGO GIVE IT A REST!"  
\---  
Louis slips onto the quiet balcony of the hotel, his hand clasped around his girlfriend's, and hopefully, soon to be fiancee's. The night is gentle and calming, the stars piercing the darkness of the night, it's warm, the night cradling them in it's arms. They don't talk for a while, both of them staring out into the city, watching cars whizz by below them. The peace calms his racing heart, and he slips down onto one knee.  
"Ember Couffaine, I love you with all of my heart, will you be the light to my darkness, the calm to my storm, the sun to my moon for eternity? Ember Couffaine, will you marry me?" She snorts with laughter, and confusion spreads like the plague, followed by the inevitable destruction. She'll say no, she'll never speak to me again. She hates me. She's going to leave-  
"You are such a dork!" His face falls, "Louis Dupain-Cheng-Agreste, I think it is impossible to decline such a beautiful promise of love." She pulls him to his feet, pulling him in slowly, "I will marry you, one million times if I could." And then his lips are pressing against her's, peace, happiness and love flowing through them like music.  
\---  
"Ok, ok, rewind, you're saying that from the second you saw Em, you had like, feelings for her?" The blond nods, giggling as she nuzzles into her partners neck, their hands resting together in a muddle on her stomach. "That's not just something they made up for the movies?" Confused, shocked, intrigued. All could be used to describe the feelings racing through Hugo. People, as in, real life humans, are attracted to people they don't know? What's next? His mum was Ladybug? As if.  
Alix seemed to get his confusion, at least, she had when he was a kid. "Welcome to being demi kid."  
Hugo moans into his chocolate wedding cake, why is everything so confusing? Sure, he knows he's demi, he knows he's bi, and yet 3 years since figuring out, he's still every bit as confused and questioning as he was before!   
At least he has a mountain of cake to drown his confusion in.  
Cake is way more reliable than his brain.  
Cake.  
Oh sweet almond macrons food is incredible.  
\---  
"The future didn't turn out- like that..." She smiles up at her husband, "No, no mon Chaton, it's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, so yeah, that's it, fun. Tbh I am just really exhausted from school and stuff, and I'm bad at writing happy stuff, so for now, this is the best you're going to get. But long story short, Emma is finally happy, Louis is a dorky mess, and Hugo has found his one true love in food.  
> I WILL REWRITE THIS!!! ALL OF IT! SO IDK IF YOU WANT TO READ A GOOD VERSION I WILL PUBLISH THAT AT SOME POINT, WHY AM I "SHOUTING".  
> Hugo's conversation was based of a discussion I had with my friends today, seriously I am so confused, and questioning everything, again...  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic, thanks for reading I guess, I'm going to go catch up on sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. I wrote this like a month ago and it hurts to read it back, so enjoy the torture of my awful writing :) Anywayyy I will update this every Monday because Monday's are epic.


End file.
